He Dares To Cheat
by Vani Jane
Summary: [ONESHOT] AC. Another bday fic for Cagalli! Cagalli's boyfriend aka Athrun, was cheating on Cagalli! Cagalli found out on the week of her birthday and wants revenge for his infidelity towards her.


**A/N: **My second Cagalli birthday fic! Since I had posted two on th same day! I really couldn't help it! Please review afterwards!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam Seed, Jillian Hunter, Carrie Underwood and her song.

"**He Dares To Cheat"**

"Cagalli, come on! Show some spirit!" Lacus told Cagalli as they walked at the park, heading to the mall.

"Yeah!" Miriallia added with a cheeky grin "Tomorrow's your birthday! We're planning a party, remember? We have to prepare!"

"Normally, you would be happy and excited. Is there something wrong?" Shiho asked.

Cagalli shook her head "Oh, nothing. Nothing is wrong at all!"

Cagalli walked passed her friends angrily and sat on the bench in the park. Her three friends looked at each other then went to sit beside her. Lacus placed a hand on Cagalli's shoulder, being gentle.

"Did something happen, Cagalli?" Lacus asked softly "We're only worried for you"

"HE CHEATED ON ME!!!" Cagalli blurted out angrily.

"What?" Her three friends asked.

"He cheated on you?" Shiho raised her eyebrow "You aren't pertaining to Athrun, right? He can't be cheating on you"

"He is!" Cagalli stomped her foot as she got to her feet "I saw him myself!"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Damn that Kira…" Cagalli murmured as __she carried a bag of groceries. "I am so going to kill him when I find him!"_

_Cagalli was heading towards the exit of the mall, but her eyes caught the big colourful lollipop __at the small candy store. She immediately went to the candy store and bought the sweet looking lollipop._

"_At least I found this candy…" Cagalli grinned to herself as she opened the big candy and licked it like a kid. As she was about to leave the store, she saw the most unbelievable thing in all her life._

_There across her was her boyfriend, Athrun Zala, with another girl. Embracing the girl lovingly and then he pecked the girl on the forehead. Cagalli__'s grip on her lollipop loosened that it fell on the floor and cracked._

'_Didn't he tell me that he was studying?' Cagalli thought in disbelief as Athrun placed his arm around the girl's shoulders and walked away to a store called Couples Only. '__Then… Then… Why is he here… With another girl?'_

_Tears welled up on Cagalli's eyes as she fought them back. She quickly left the mall, riding a taxi home. And when she got home, she cried in her room on her bed…_

**END FLASHBACK**

"I can't believe he has the guts to cheat on you!" Mir said as she looked at Shiho and Lacus who nodded in agreement. "And what's worse to that is he cheats on you on the week of your birthday!"

"Why don't you just confront him, Cagalli?" Lacus suggested.

"_Always on the high road_" Cagalli thought.

"And if it's true… You break up with him" Lacus continued softly and carefully. "A relationship is built on trust and love, you know"

"I won't _just _break up with him" Cagalli said with evil dancing in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Shiho looked at Cagalli with a surprised expression. "You won't break up with him?!"

"Yes, I would break up with him." Cagalli smirked "But not before I do something else that will make him regret that he cheated on me"

"And pray tell, what is that something?" Mir asked.

"Oh, something evil"



"Tell me why am I here with you?" Shiho asked as she drove, following Athrun's car.

"Because, Shiho, you're the only with a car and Mir and Lacus are busy helping Kira with the party" Cagalli replied then turned on the radio.

"What exactly are you planning for Athrun?"

"You'll find out soon" Cagalli snickered then inserted a cd in the player.

It was quiet after that, except for the music playing. Shiho found herself liking the tone of the song and thought it was familiar. Then when they chorus came, her eyes widened as she looked at Cagalli who was smirking evilly.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, you aren't planning to!"

Cagalli nodded with that smirk on her face "Yes, that's what I'm going to do, Shiho"

"But, Cagalli! That's wrong!"

"Please, if Yzak were to cheat on you, you'd do the same thing! Besides, he won't know what hit him!"

"Hello, finger prints!"

"Gloves" Cagalli grinned showing Shiho her hands.

Shiho sighed in defeat "Whatever you do, I'm watching…"

"That's the spirit!"



"What's this place, Athrun?" The pig-tailed brunette with Athrun asked as he parked his car.

"This, Sugar, is the best restaurant in the city" Athrun grinned at her and got out of the car. He went to the other side and helped the brunette out the car.

She grinned happily at him then pecked him on the cheek "You're the best, Athrun!"

"I know I am! But it doesn't hurt to be reminded of that!"

She only giggled as he linked their arms and proceed in the restaurant.



"I DAL him so!" Cagalli said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me, DAL?" Shiho asked as she parked her car.

"D-A-L despise, abhor, loath. DAL" Cagalli answered then got out of the car with Shiho following.

"Are you sure about this?" Shiho asked worriedly.

"Shi, no one gets away with it that easily when it comes to me" Cagalli smirked and opened the trunk of Shiho's car.

"You are so dead" Shiho commented as Cagalli took out a steel rod.

"I'll worry about that later" Cagalli replied coolly "Well, luckily, he parked his car at the far end! It makes things easier!"

"Why did I even agree to this?' Shiho sighed as she followed Cagalli run to Athrun's car.



"Cagalli, are you really, really sure about this?" Shiho asked for the umpteenth time that night. They were now in front of Athrun's car with hate and excitement dancing in Cagalli's eyes while worry danced in Shiho's.

"For the last time, yes!" Cagalli replied as she got a pair of keys from her pocket and inserted it in the keyhole, opening the car door. She sat on the drivers seat and with all her strength, ripped the radio off making Shiho gasp at the brutality.

"You do know that he loves his radio, right?"

"That's why I ripped it off"

Cagalli got a pocket knife and carved her name on the dash board. After that, she broke the clock in his car and everything else in it. She stepped out and Shiho sighed, they were finally leaving. But when she was about to turn to leave, Cagalli faced the car again and carved her name on the leather seats. On the driver's seat, she dotted her 'i' with a heart as she smiled evilly.

"Can we please go now?" Shiho asked, pleading.

"I'm not done yet. Besides, he's too busy with his date to come out here" Cagalli snickered as she picked the steel rod and raised it high.

Shiho winced as Cagalli smashed the rod on the car roof making a very big and very noticeable dent. Cagalli kept on smashing and smashing until the car looked disfigured. The next thing Cagalli did was break all the windows. Hate was on her face and her mind. And it was the only thing there.

"Seven years bad luck if you break a mirror, you know" Shiho said, trying to keep calm.

"Don't worry, I'm only breaking the glass. Not the mirror" Cagalli snickered as she broke the headlights and backlights of the once most envied car.

If disfiguring the car wasn't enough, Cagalli got her keys and scraped it on the dented car, ruining the paint more. She once again, carved her name on the hood of the car. This time bigger and deeper.

Grinning to herself for a job well done, she faced Shiho "Let's go! We have a party to decorate!"

"Right" Shiho nodded and took one last look at the dead car.

Cagalli also took one last look at the car and sighed "Too bad, don't you think? I mean, I really loved that car of _his_… But oh well, we can't change what happened! Let's go! I'll even treat you pizza tonight!" Cagalli linked her arms with her brunette friend and jogged happily back to Shiho's car.



"That was absolute fun!"

"I know!" Athrun laughed together with his darling companion. They were on their way to his car when he shrieked. Yes, he **shrieked**—like a girl—in fright.

When she saw his car, she also shrieked, "Oh my God!"

"My car! My precious baby!" Athrun yelled in anger and sadness as he _embraced _his _baby_. "Who would do such a thing to my precious baby?!"

"Wait, Athrun, there's a name carved there on the hood" She pointed at the disfigured hood.

Athrun squinted, he read it and gasped "Cagalli!? Cagalli did this?! But she… She can't do this! Even if rumours say she's well… You know… But she won't do this to _our_ baby! Hell, she loves this car too!"

"We should call the police" She told him in worry.

"No… No… It's alright" Athrun sighed as he got his phone and dialled on someone's number. "I don't want any mess… I bet it's just one of the thugs at school… I'll be the one to deal with them—Hello? Kira?"

"Yes, it's me, Athrun"

"Listen, I need some help. I need you to pick me up here at the Amour Restaurant?"

"Um… Sure, why?"

"My car died"

Kira laughed on the other line "I told you to fill it with gas yesterday, but no… You wouldn't listen!"

"No, Kira, seriously, my car, my baby is dead. Dead as in it's never returning. It's dead. Someone crashed it and wrote your sister's name all over it!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, it's true. I think someone just wants to frame Cagalli… I'll be the one to take care of it after tomorrow… So, would you please pick me up?"

"Of course, no problem at all! I'm on my way!"

"Thanks"



"Who was that, Kira?" Lacus asked as she got in the living room with a tray of refreshments.

"Athrun" Kira replied worriedly "Someone trashed his car! And that someone is framing my sister, Cagalli's name was like, all over the dead car! I have to go and pick him up. I'll be back within the hour"

And with that, Kira left the house leaving Lacus, Mir and Dearka to decorate alone since Yzak had dozed off in the kitchen.

"Man, Athrun loved that car like his child!" Dearka said as he placed up the banners "Too bad though… And also for Cagalli… I mean, who would want to frame her… Well, I feel sorry for the ass that did that 'cause I'm sure Cagalli would whoop his behind real bad! Oh, speaking of Cagalli, where is she?"

Just then the thought hit Lacus and Mir like a bolt of lightning. The two looked at each other with worry all over their faces.

"She couldn't have…" Lacus whispered as she looked at Mir.

"She's with Shiho… So…" Mir gulped as the thought of Cagalli being the one behind the murder of Athrun's car played in both their minds.



Cagalli arrived with Shiho and a big satisfied grin on her face. Mir saw that and knew immediately that Cagalli was behind it all. Mir pulled Shiho and Cagalli in her room for a private talk. Lacus had already went home that night since she was too tired and she was needed back home.

"You did it, didn't you?!" Mir looked at Cagalli, hoping the reply would be something like 'I have no idea what you're talking about, Mir' or 'What do you mean, Miriallia?'.

"If by it, you mean the murder of Athrun's baby then, yes" Cagalli grinned.

The colour faded from Mir's face "You're-You're serious, right?"

"Uh-huh" Cagalli nodded proudly "Serves him right for cheating on me"

"My goodness!" Mir gasped "Luckily, he thinks someone is framing you and that someone else killed his baby!"

"Well, he's being dense" Cagalli shrugged her shoulders as if she hadn't killed a car "Anyway, I'm off to bed… I'm really sleepy! Murder on a car is fun but it takes so much energy off you!"



The following day, Cagalli was in the living room reading a book called _The Wedding Night of An English Rouge _by _Jillian Hunter _with the music turned to it's maximum level. Not that anyone minded. The party was going to be held later around three, so for now, it was just relaxing time.

There was only one song that kept on playing on the player and it was _Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats_. The song where Cagalli got all her ideas on killing Athrun's baby. And she didn't feel any remorse for attempting murder on Athrun's most prized baby.

The music was too loud that Cagalli hadn't noticed that a visor arrived with Kira. She also hadn't bothered to look.



"Where's Cagalli?" Athrun asked as he and Kira stepped in the house.

"She's in the living room, can't you tell?" Kira grinned as he pointed at the direction of the living room. "She must be reading her book since the music's really loud. Better not disturb her"

"Wait, she's reading a book? A school book on her birthday?" Athrun raised an eyebrow at Kira.

Kira shook his head "Not a school book! Lacus lent her this book and Cagalli somehow got into it and kept on reading it over and over again."

"Oh, I see" Athrun nodded "Still, I'll go and tell her about last night. I mean, someone framed her! I can't believe someone would do that!"

"Yeah, I know" Kira agreed "Anyway, I have to get something ready for later. See ya!" Then Kira jogged up the stairs to his room.

Athrun sighed and headed to the direction of the living room where the music was booming so loudly. And because of that, he couldn't ignore the song. It seemed familiar, so he listened to the lyrics and felt like laughing. Since the car in the song somehow had the same fate as his car who died last night.

"CAGALLI!" He yelled but she couldn't hear him, so he went to the player and lowered the volume down. "Cagalli! Can you hear me now?"

Cagalli's had jerked up at the voice then saw Athrun with a smile on his face. "What are _you_ doing _here_?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just wanted to drop by to tell you something very important" Athrun replied seriously and sat beside her on the sofa.

"What a coincidence" Cagalli said icily "I also have something important to tell you. But you can go ahead."

"Alright" Athrun said and held Cagalli's hands in his. "Listen, I know this may hurt you… But last night, our precious baby was murdered by some idiot when I was out to dinner with Sugar, my cousin."

Cagalli paled and choked "You're cousin?"

"Yeah. My cousin." Athrun nodded "Luckily, we were having dinner inside the restaurant while our baby was murdered or else Sugar and I might've gotten hurt. But, you know what else?"

"W-What?" Cagalli's voice cracked. Her mouth had gone dry. "_What have I done?! I killed our baby! Omigosh! What have I done?! Idiot! I'm such an idiot over jealous girlfriend!_"

"Your name was written all over our baby" Athrun sighed sadly "Someone is trying to frame you for reasons I have no idea of, Cagalli. I'm concerned for your safety, very concerned. That I thought that if possible, we would hire a bodyguard for you so that you'd be safe at all times"

"Athrun, I-I don't think that's necessary!" Cagalli said in an unintentional high-pitched voice. Then she cleared her throat "I mean, no body can be that dangerous and I have a high feeling that this somebody won't be showing her—or his face ever again!"

"Are you alright, Cagalli?" Athrun asked worriedly "You know, you can let it all out. I cried the whole night, mourning for our baby, you know? It was my most prized possession—after you, of course! I'm planning on a funeral for it next week. What do you think? Where should we let it be buried?"

Cagalli gulped "_What the hell have you done, Athha?!_"

"CAGALLI YULA ATHHA!" The couple heard the very angry voice of Lacus Clyne.

The couple jerked up from the sofa and faced the fuming Lacus and Kira who was as shocked as they were and was standing behind the fuming pink haired angel.

Lacus had failed to noticed Athrun and had only seen Cagalli. "Cagalli! How could you! I already told you so many times yesterday to take the high road! How could you?! Mir and Shiho told me! You were the one that murdered Athrun's car! All because of jealousy!" Lacus approached Cagalli and shook her on the shoulders, still not noticing Athrun and Kira who were now very shocked. "Cagalli, you killed something last night. Why? Didn't I already tell you to talk to Athrun? To clarify? I mean, what if he wasn't dating someone, what if he wasn't cheating on you? Cagalli, how could you? You shocked me so much I couldn't stand the traffic that I marched here on **one **heel because it broke after I tripped on a rock! **ONE HEEL!!!**"

Kira was already in the living room looking at Lacus and then to Cagalli and then back. While Athrun was gaping at Cagalli, surprised that the killer was in fact his girlfriend. In fact, both Kira and Athrun couldn't believe that Cagalli was the killer!

"Cag-Cagalli… You-You killed our-our baby?" Athrun stuttered as he continued to look as shocked as ever.

Lacus gulped nervously as she saw Athrun at the corner of her eye and heard Kira gulp as well. "Ath-Athrun… Did-Didn't know you were there… Omigosh… I am so sorry, Cagalli! Excuse me, I have to go, see you!"

And with that, Lacus speeded out of the room on one heel to the kitchen and hid there.

"Kira, would you leave us for a sec?" Athrun asked and Kira nodded.

Kira closed the doors as he went out to find Lacus.

"Cagalli… Tell me… Were what Lacus said true?" Athrun asked, hoping that Cagalli's answer would be 'Of course no, Athrun my pimp and no one else's! I loved that car as if we made love and that was the outcome of our love! I would never do such a thing to our beloved child!' or 'Why would I commit such monstrosity, Athrun my one and only love and master, we had made love in that car so many times I could never ever cause even a scratch on it!' or something like that.

"Athrun…" Cagalli gulped nervously "Athrun… I'm… I'm so sorry!" She cried, rubbing her eyes. Now, she felt the sadness and grief of the death of their baby. "I didn't meant to… No, I **did** mean to do it! But it was because I thought you were cheating on me! I'm so sorry!"

"What do you mean cheating?" Athrun asked, as he held Cagalli around his arms. Even if she did kill their baby at least, she was sorry, right? And it is her birthday.

"I thought you were cheating on me!" Cagalli sobbed "I saw you at the mall hugging another girl last Monday! And I thought you were on a date last night!"

"Cagalli… That was Sugar. My cousin" Athrun said and made Cagalli cry even more. "I was having a difficulty in buying you a present, so, I let her tag along to help me."

"I'm so sorry! I was so mad that you were cheating on me that I wanted to destroy the most important thing to you—our baby! I'm so sorry! You of all people know that I love that car as if it was the outcome of our love!"

Well, at least it was close to what he wanted her to say…

"Cagalli… It's-It's alright" Athrun told her as he let her sit on his lap. "At least… At least, you're going to be safe… That no one is stalking you…"

"But I killed! I committed murder! Worse of all, I killed—murdered our baby! I hate myself so much! I'm really, really, really, so, so, so, very, very, very sorry!"

"Cagalli, don't worry about it" Athrun smiled at her "We can always get a new car—or make a real baby of our own. Please, don't cry anymore… It's your birthday"

"I'm really sorry… I promise I'll make it up for you"

"Alright. Make it up by meeting my cousin later and always remembering that I love you and no one else and that I would never dare cheat on you" Athrun said then thought, "_Since I might get more than a broken car for REALLY cheating…_"

"Okay…" Cagalli hiccupped and laid her head on Athrun's shoulder. "Athrun… I love you… I miss our baby"

"I know" Athrun nodded "Don't worry, after the funeral next week, we'll get a new one"

Athrun made Cagalli look at him "Stop crying, please?"

Cagalli had stopped, but her hiccups wouldn't end.

"You know how to get rid of hiccups, right?" Athrun asked and Cagalli shook her head "You hold your breath, like this" And he French-ed her.



Three years later, Cagalli was walking around the park when she saw Athrun with a blonde girl embracing each other. Her blood boiled and she marched towards his house, grabbing a large branch along way… Oh-oh…

When Athrun came home, it looked perfectly normal. When he got in, his keys fell on the floor as his jaw dropped. A song played around his house, and it was _Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats_.

"Oh shit!" The blonde he was with gasped "Cuz, what happened?! We should phone the police!"

"Don't bother, Spice, I know who did it" Athrun replied then got his phone and called Kira. "Kira, it's me. Can I please stay at your house for a few weeks? It seems that **SOMEONE** killed my house" Then Athrun noticed the carvings on the wall that read Cagalli and it was all over the house.

"Not again…" Kira groaned on the other line.

"Hell yeah." And Athrun hung up.

"Oh my gosh!" Spice called from upstairs "Athrun! You're bed! It's been brutally murdered!"

"_Shit… She had to kill the bed! My most prized sheets where we had made love the whole weekend! NO!!!_" Athrun yelled in his mind.



Cagalli snickered in her room as she hid a few of Athrun's bed coverings in a box. "Serves him right for cheating on me!"

**THE END**

**A/N: **Hahaha… That a girl! Show them who's boss! Now to the boys who read this, be warned! Don't cheat on your girlfriends, now! They just might ruin something else rather than a car or house! Don't forget to review, please?!

Please also read my **other Cagalli birthday fic** it's called _**Cagalli's Birthday Present**_. I couldn't place but two fics this year!

And did you know that **Amour **(_Amour Restaurant_) means _illicit love affair_? Hehehe…

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Baby Bare Chest**_, _**Baby Project**_, _**Backfire!**_, _**Cagalli's Birthday Present**_, _**Caught**_, _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**Falling**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Love IS Stupid**_, _**Loved**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mother's Rival**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Mushrooms Strike Back!**_, _**Never Follow These Two Couples**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, _**Vampires**_, _**Waiting**_ and _**Zala's Witch**_.


End file.
